Bells & Golden Eyes
by AngelAmaterasu
Summary: All over the battle field you hear screams that send chills down your spine, you see unfamiliar blood across your armor...when Gan Ning sees this lonely red garment hat covered completely in blood...the warriors' heart cracks...and falls apart...


**Summary- Wu battling against the horrific Shu warriors had led Gan Ning into some fun killing time! His bells ringing throughout the battle field as a warning battle cry to let enemies know he's coming for them. But then seeing a white steed lying on its side cover in blood with it's rider missing…along with two falcon sabers not being grasped by warm strategists hands…made the strong pirates' bells fall silent. **

**PS - light yaoi-ness just explicit language and bloody-ness (T) enjoy yaoi lovers ^_^ no flamming please!**

**Bells and Golden eyes**

**Speed. **

**Agility.**

**Strength.**

**Cutting down hundreds of enemies, his Sea Master thrashing back and fourth, blurred.**

"_**See ya later",**_** he whispered to the last enemy in sight. Watching them fall one by one gave him joy, and a sense of achievement. **

**A pirates' feeling. **

**Gan Ning ran cutting down anyone until he reached his brown stallion. Not even breaking a sweat he jumped onto the horse then galloped away looking for more enjoyment.**

**He fought through everyone; he would say his little one liners just before they died just to tell them who had won.**

**Gan Ning felt silence as he sliced through the final enemy. **

"_**No more, huh?" **_

**He then spotted the heir to rule Wu, Sun Ce. **

**The Little Conqueror ran over to Gan Ning with a strange, yet serious, expression on his face. Something was wrong…**

"_**Gan Ning! You're bleeding!"**_** Sun Ce yelled, before even reaching Gan Ning.**

**He looked down the left side of his stomach. He then saw crimson covering the bells around his waist. All of the sudden he felt dizzy and a loss of enjoyment that turned to anger.**

**Sun Ce reached Gan Ning and helped him walk till they had reached a tree stump. Gan Ning sat down. **

"_**Let's patch you up, pirate." **_**Sun Ce said with a grin.**

**Gan Ning didn't say a word.**

_**Why wasn't I fast enough? **_

"_**GODDAMMIT!" **_**Gan Ning exclaimed.**

"_**I'm going to need more bandages, but you should be fine princess." **_**Sun Ce laughed and ran to get more bandages.**

**Gan Ning tried to get him before he ran, but instead he fell off the stump and into another puddle of crimson. He got up and rubbed his arm till the red blood turned to a pink. **

**He then noticed a red silky hat with gold edging, right next to the red puddle. **

_**Oh...no. Please….no…no...**_

**Gan Ning then didn't care if he hurt at all instead he picked up the silky hat and started to run.**

_**Please…this can't be his…please.**_

**He knew the owner of the red garment…but didn't want it to be true**

**The pirate ran; with his bells ringing with no pause in between rings, as fast as he thought he could possible go.**

**Gan Ning then found a silver horse with also crimson on its side…**_**dead**_**.**

**He didn't know where to go or what to do. But his legs collapsed, tired from his injured stomach and aching legs… but he had to keep going.**

**Gan Ning got to his feet and then started to walk feeling dizzy and determined.**

**He walked past the silver and crimson horse and saw two Falcon Twin Sabers lying on the other side of the silver stallion. He then completely forgot his injured stomach and aching legs when he spotted the pale face of a young general just a few feet from his steed. **

_**Had he been thrown off his stallion during an ambush…?**_

**He dropped the twin swords, the red garment and ran to the 17 year old strategist, Lu Xun.**

**Lu Xun was lying on his stomach in a pile of blood, his own, with two arrows in his back.**

**Gan Ning couldn't breathe. He just stared until he saw Lu Xun had his eyes open, faintly blinking.**

**He ran like he was flying, just to get to the dying strategist.**

_**No…please. Lu Xun be okay…please.**_

**Gan Ning rubbed his head…his light brown hair, incrusted with dried blood. He kept rubbing his head till Lu Xun turned his attention toward Gan Ning.**

"_**G…Gan Ning…I didn't s…see." **_**Lu Xun gasped for air.**

**Tears streaming down his face, Gan Ning quickly turned his angel around and sat him up. **

**Lu Xun held his arm around the pirates' neck to keep from falling…**

"_**I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you Lu Xun." **_**Gan Ning apologized…tears blurring his vision.**

**Lu Xun didn't answer. He just nodded his head and closed his eyes.**

**Gan Ning wiped his eyes then saw that the strategists' eyes were closed.**

"_**LU XUN! NO STAY WAKE! OPEN YOUR EYES!"**_** Gan Ning hollered.**

**He wanted to go get help but he couldn't leave Lu Xun here alone. **

**Lu Xun then reopened his eyes to slits. He lifted a weak, shaky hand to wipe the tears off Gan Ning's face. Gan Ning took his hand in his, tangled his fingers with Lu Xun's and tightened his hold.**

"_**You have to go…I…I'll be okay .Buu….tt I won't be i…f you don't….." **_**Lu Xun couldn't finish his sentence without coughing up blood. **

**His hand over his mouth, turned crimson with blood. **

"_**I do not want to leave you here, I CAN'T!"**_** Gan Ning confessed.**

**Lu Xun just squeezed his hand and slowly closed his golden eyes.**

_**Strange, even in death his eyes are still golden…not faded. Maybe he has a chance. **_

"_**Lu Xun! Wake I'm going to lay you back down then go for help! But you must stay awake!" **_**Gan Ning yelled into the angel's pale face.**

**Lu Xun opened again only to slits. And Nodded.**

**Gan Ning turned him back over and let him fall gently back where he was found.**

**The Pirate picked up his Sea Master and ran until he found someone that could help. He didn't even think about how his stomach wound hurt or how his legs ached. He had to get Lu Xun out of this place; alive.**

**He then spotted his worst option, Ling Tong. He couldn't be choosey. **

"_**LING TONG! NOW! HERE! HURRY!" **_**Gan Ning yelled at the top of his lungs, coughing for air.**

**Ling Tong killed his last victim and looked over at the pirate. **

"_**What could you possibly be crying about?" **_**Ling Tong teased.**

"_**BASTARD I UNFORTUNETLY NEED YOUR HELP! JUST COME PLEASE!" **_**Gan Ning pleaded.**

**Ling Tong ran to Gan Ning, with a confused and satisfied expression. Then noticed Gan Ning's bleeding stomach.**

"_**What happened to your side? Who did that?" **_**Ling Tong asked.**

"_**Doesn't matter we need to get back to Lu Xun!" **_**Gan Ning forced a breath out. **

"_**Wait, what happened to him? Where is he? What are you waiting for? TAKE ME TO HIM!" **_**Ling Tong hollered. **

**Gan Ning surprised to hear him yell, he led Ling Tong back to where he had found Lu Xun, but the strategist was no where to be found.**

"_**Wha…? Wh…where is he? Is this a joke because it's a pretty fucked up one, pirate!" **_**"Ling Tong said panting.**

**Gan Ning didn't understand what was going on. He didn't see Lu Xun go anywhere when he walked away.**

_**Was he taken? If so, then by who? **_

**No one was around. The silver stallion and the red silk hat still lay on the crimson ground, but the Falcon Sabers weren't where they dropped.**

"_**GAN NING OVER THERE! COME ON HURRY!" **_**Ling Tong ran forward, dust flying under his feet.**

**Gan Ning looked to where Ling Tong was running and saw what he couldn't believe.**

**Lu Xun was still on his back but with Guan Yu standing above him and Guan Ping standing on the other side of him. Guan Yu's spear pointed down on Lu Xun's back, ready to strike while Guan Ping defended his father and himself.**

_**Guan Yu must have noticed Lu Xun was breathing…I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I shouldn't have left him!**_

**Guan Ping saw Ling Tong and yelled to his father to grab Lu Xun and run.**

**Guan Yu didn't budge. Instead he held his spear with both hands, still pointed down over Lu Xun's body. **

**Ling Tong stopped just a few feet from Guan Ping and his father. **

"_**That is the absolute worst thing you could do old man..." **_**Ling Tong warned.**

"_**Please child you cannot threaten the GOD OF WAR! This boy doesn't have a chance anyways, why let him suffer. His plots and traps have killed many of my people."**_** Guan Yu exclaimed. **

**Gan Ning reached where Ling Tong had stopped and gazed down at Lu Xun.**

**Lu Xun was trying to drag himself out from under the spear, unnoticed.**

**Gan Ning's eyes widened as Guan Ping turned and then saw he was trying to escape. He reached down and held onto one of the arrow embedded into Lu Xun's back and forced him back under the spear.**

**The screams of pain that Lu Xun let out made Ling Tong collapse…he couldn't take the sound of **_**his**_** screams.**

"_**Ling Tong…LU XUN! Guan Yu I swear you better not touch any part of him or this will be the last time your son has a head!" **_**Gan Ning threatened, glaring at Guan Ping.**

**Guan Ping froze and dropped his sword. Defeated. **

"_**Son. Pick up your sword. Do not show defeat, they won't harm you." **_**Guan Yu reassured.**

**Guan Ping gazed at the pain in Ling Tong's face as he tried to stand, then glanced at the hurt and anger in the pirate's eyes that were still fixed on him.**

"_**Father…please I show no defeat. Just wisdom. Father do not kill Lord Lu Xun…I do not want them to attack you father. Like you said he doesn't have much of a chance…so why bother being attacked?"**_** Guan Ping pleaded.**

"_**HOW DARE YOU ENTITLE THIS BOY AS A LORD! YOU SHOW NO WISDOM JUST DISHONOR AND BETRAYAL. You say that if they do attack you will not help defend you father?" **_**Guan Yu tested.**

**Guan Ping nodded and picked his sword up. His face blank.**

"_**Boy, you don't want to do that. You were doing the right thing by keeping it down. But now we're going to have to help you keep it down." **_**Ling Tong threatened.**

**He regained his energy and started to walk towards Guan Ping ready to fight for the strategist's life.**

"_**Guan Ping, stand down. We will not fight you." **_**Guan Yu confessed.**

**He bent over, took hold of the two arrows in Lu Xun's back and yanked them out.**

**Lu Xun's screams of pure pain filled the field for miles. Soon many other Wu officers were coming to join Gan Ning and Ling Tong.**

**Ling Tong yet again got shaky from **_**his**_** screams. While Gan Ning ran towards the God of War.**

**Guan Yu leaped onto his horse, pulled Guan Ping up and galloped away.**

"_**MAKE SURE YOU BASTARDS LISTEN FOR THESE BELLS…THEY'LL BE COMING FOR YOU SOON!" **_**Gan Ning screamed after them, tears streaming down his dirt, blood stained face.**

**Sun Ce ran over to Ling Tong to get him to stand up, while Zhou Yu ran to Lu Xun.**

**Gan Ning walked back dizzily and sat down next to Lu Xun, while Zhou Yu turned him over.**

**Zhou Yu tried to stop the blood; his eyes were already filled with tears that he tried to hold back.**

**Lu Xun wasn't making any kind of movement. This time his eyes turned a faded gold.**

**Ling Tong and Sun Ce also joined the other around the dying boy.**

**Gan Ning took Lu Xun from Zhou Yu's arms and embraced the cold, thin boy in his warm arms.**

_**Why does he have to be cold…I have to keep him warm.**_

**With tears streaming down all of the Wu officers faces, as they lost one with such excellence and importance to everyone...Gan Ning lifted the pale angel in his arms with no effort.**

**He walked back to wear he had found his horse to lay him near his steed, against the crimson tree.**

_**Bastards of Shu must've taken his Sabers. Shit!**_

**He sat him back down, stood and leaned against the tree.**

"_**Just come when your ready. You can even bring his body for a proper departure, sorry pal..." **_**Sun Ce whispered to Gan Ning, as he and Zhou Yu went for their horses.**

**Ling Tong went back to Lu Xun's barley moving chest and put his head on it to hear the final heart beats.**

"_**Ling Tong...get up. Look!" **_**Gan Ning whispered**

**Ling Tong stood up and turned.**

**In the distance they saw a red stallion running towards them...with its rider being Guan Ping.**

"_**What does he want? This time I'm going to KILL HIM!" **_**Gan Ning exclaimed.**

"_**Wait you idiot...he's holding something." **_**Ling Tong examined.**

**Guan Ping reached the tree they were protecting.**

"_**...I know it doesn't mean anything but...I'm sorry that I stood down. This wasn't right for my father to do..."**_

**Guan Ping broke off his sentence and stared at the ground.**

"_**What you just expect us to forgive you...your FATHER? Pulling the arrows out may have been more than enough to kill him. He is barley holding on because of your idiot father!" **_**Ling Tong hollered to the young Shu warrior.**

"_**I took these from my father. I wish for you to accept my apology, though I know you'll take these from me anyways."**_

"_**Oh really...why would we..." **_**Gan Ning didn't finish...just stared at Guan Ping.**

**The Shu Warrior knelt down on one knee and held up two Falcon Twin Sabers.**

**Gan Ning walked forward, as in a trance, and took the swords from the boy and stood back.**

"_**You have done what you had come here to do so leave now! Don't even come near any of the Wu officers, because next time we will not be so forgiving... LEAVE!" **_**Ling Tong threatened.**

**Guan Ping bowed in respect, jumped on his horse with an apologetic grin and galloped away.**

**Ling Tong took the swords from Gan Ning and got onto his horse, his face blank.**

"_**I'll be at the camp to explain everything to the other generals...Gan Ning?"**_

**The streaked face pirate looked up at his **_**friend.**_

"_**Am I to set up a burial for our young Lord?"**_** Ling Tong asked...tears building up as he spoke.**

"_**Ling Tong...just go." **_**Gan Ning commanded.**

**Ling Tong tapped his steed in the side and went off, back to camp.**

**Gan Ning sat back down next to the surprisingly breathing Lu Xun and put his arm around his soft neck.**

"_**Gan...Ning. Next time...do..not listen to me...don't leav..e me." **_**Lu Xun strained to get the words out.**

"_**Lu Xun...don't try to talk. Just relax. The more time we have...the better." **_**Gan Ning whispered, though he loved to hear him talk.**

_**He can make it through this if he had lived this long already...right?**_

**The next two days pasted, then the third day grew dark, the moon high in the sky...**

**Under the same crimson stained tree...**

**Gan Ning laid flat on the ground under the same splattered tree, looking up at the only stars that weren't blocked by leaves.**

**He looked down and Lu Xun was laying on his chest with his hand tangled in the pirates grip.**

**Gan Ning could still feel the angel's heartbeat as he lay motionless.**

_**He's going to make it...I won't leave him...he'll make it. I hope.**_

"_**Lu Xun?"**_** Gan Ning whispered quietly so that only Lu Xun could hear.**

**Lu Xun lifted his head and stared into the pirate's brown eyes.**

_**His eyes...they aren't fading. He's going to make it...I know for sure now!**_

"_**Yes, Gan Ning?" **_**Lu Xun answered.**

**Gan Ning picked the strategist up so that they were both on their knees facing each other.**

**The pirate tangled his fingers into Lu Xun's hands and held his grip.**

"_**Lu Xun...I do not know what would have become of the Shu officers if they had killed you ...or what I would have become..."**_** Gan Ning confessed with a slight reassuring grin.**

**Lu Xun blinked slightly and stared deep into the pirate's eyes, as if he were looking for something.**

**Gan Ning stared back as it then began to sprinkle the coming fall rains.**

**They stayed where they were unaffected by the changing weather and kept there eyes hooked.**

"_**How are you feeling Lord Lu Xun?" **_**Gan Ning whispered, almost face to face.**

**Lu Xun didn't answer. Instead he kissed Gan Ning's cheek and stood, he walked over to his sabers and his hat. **

**Lu Xun put his hat back onto his brown hair. His wounds in his back just barley noticeable, they didn't penetrate deep enough to keep him down.**

"_**Hey, hey what do you think your doing?" **_**Gan Ning, still stunned, asked the strategist.**

"_**Come Gan Ning Shu is weakening.. We must go back to camp to plot and plan to end them for good.!" **_**Lu Xun exclaimed. **

_**Strong.**_

_**Amazing.**_

"_**Now come on Lu Xun, take a break. You just healed up enough to walk you can't possibly fight. Let's just stay here and rest for awhile." **_**Gan Ning persuaded. **

**Lu Xun, with his golden eyes glowing even brighter in the dark, laid his swords down and walked back to sit in front of the lazy pirate.**

"_**Now I will not listen to you anymore, as long as you stay by my side always..."**_** Gan Ning whispered into the boy's ear.**

**Lu Xun nodded with a slight smile, looking down he drew circles in the dampening dirt. **

**Gan Ning put his hand under Lu Xun's chin and pulled it up so he could see the golden fire in his eyes.**

"_**I mean it kid. Not even for a second..." **_**Gan Ning exclaimed.**

"_**Not even for a second..." **_**Lu Xun repeated with a grin.**

**Lu Xun took the pirate's free hand, gripping it, he held on.**

**Gan Ning moved the other hand out from under the boy's chin to the back of his head, as if trying to keep him in place.**

**The pirate let go of Lu Xun's hand and put it on his lower back to pull him closer.**

**Lu Xun's hands hung freely, vulnerable.**

**This moment...so quiet, so perfect.**

**Gan Ning swore that it wasn't just a dream, would he soon wake up from this? He wanted it to last forever, to always hang onto the only one he loved, to never let go... **

**But then again at some point he would have to become a victim of reality.**

**END – hope you enjoyed this yaoi-ness story. No flamming cuz you knew this was yaoi! And you read it…I'm not pointing fingers but yeah…you know what you read…and you know you liked it since you made it this far! ^_^ thanks for reading btw!**

**October 27 -30, 2009**

**1:40 am. Oct. 30 **


End file.
